Domestic Biss
by Mel Writer
Summary: Summary: Tsuna and Reborn suddenly find an afternoon and evening free to themselves without their daughter to get between them.


Domestic Bliss

Summary: Tsuna and Reborn suddenly find an afternoon and evening free to themselves without their daughter to get between them.

Warning? Uhm... implied M-preg and 8059, also, I'm sorry it's so short.

* * *

Reborn stood at the top of the stairs, inspecting the list of chores he made in his head for anything he missed. The house was spotless, top to bottom; every tiled floor swept and mopped, every carpet and rug vacuumed, and that included his daughters' room (despite his feelings that she should really learn now how to put her own toys away – she was 5. She needed the responsibility.) He had set the washer to turn on when the energy savings time started later that evening, and he had dusted every where else he could think of.

He hummed as he thought back on the kitchen, wondering what he could cook Tsuna and Tsurumi for dinner when they came home. They shared a favourite; Hamburger Steak, and it was a relatively easy thing for the hitman to make. Tsuna should be home with their adorable daughter in about an hour. Perhaps there was just enough time to make it? Before Reborn had gotten down more than three steps, however, his plans were derailed in a rather delightful way.

"I'm home!" Tsuna's voice floated high in the house, and Reborn absolutely loved the sound of it – but where was the accompanied voice of his daughter as she mimicked her daddy?

"Tsuna? Welcome home." Reborn called as he walked the rest of the way down the stairs. "You're home early. Where's Tsurumi?" The hitman waited semi-patiently for his husband to finish taking off his shoes before he slid his arms around the smaller brunette, taking in the man's lecherous grin and mischievous eyes.

"Well, you know how Tsurumi has been wanting to go visit her Uncle Hayato, and his boys for an over night for a while now, right?"

"Yeah? I hadn't noticed." Reborn snickered at the memory of his daughter just this morning jumping up and down as Hayato and Takeshi came by to pick her up for day-care. Tsurumi was on their way to dropping off their own boys at the same school, so they came by almost every morning to do just that. The three kids were as inseparable as Tsuna had been with the two other fathers in their young school days.

Tsuna smiled knowingly and leaned up to peck his husband on the lips, keeping a small distance between them. "Yeah. So I thought I would ask Takeshi to pick Tsurumi after day-care today, and keep her overnight." He let his arms sneak around his lovers neck and said as seductively as he could.

"It's just you and me now, Reborn."

Reborn practically whined with that tone – Tsuna was the only one capable of undoing the man with so little as just a few words. It wasn't fair!

"Well, well... what ever shall I do with you? For a whole night, just you and me..." he leaned in and kissed his husband as deeply as he could, letting their passion grow as it always had when they kissed like this.

"Mmmm I love you." Reborn said as they parted, humming as he left Tsuna's lips to breath. Tsuna leaned against Reborn's collar bone and sighed.

"I love you, too."

They stood there, in the front hallway for a minute or two, soaking in each others warmth and affection, before they both all but exploded into movement.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Reborn asked as he jumped into the living room, all but breaking the remote as he clicked the T.V. on.

"Um!" Tsuna sounded like he was already in the kitchen, thinking of a quick dinner to make. "You pick; it's you're birthday! Oh, but no Horror! I can't handle it! What about nachos? Sound perfect?"

Reborn laughed as he settled down on the couch to look up a movie, "Anything you make is perfect, love. Just be quick."

God, he loved this domestic life style. He genuinely never thought he would, but meeting Tsuna, falling in love and having a child had changed him. Being a husband and a father to the most adorable little girl changed him.

"I love date night!" Tsuna shouted from the kitchen and Reborn couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Again, sorry it's so short. I had this idea a long, long time ago. Forgot it, but then I remembered it when I was writing another R27 story that didn't turnout to actually be R27. So as an apology for that, I present you this!

R&R?

-Mel


End file.
